Jonathan Trott
| birth_place = Cape Town, Cape Province, South Africa | nickname = Trotters, Booger, Leon | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 0 | batting = Right-handed | bowling = Right-arm medium | role = Top-order batsman | family = Kenny Jackson (half-brother), Tom Dollery (grandfather-in-law) | international = true | testdebutdate = 20 August | testdebutyear = 2009 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 645 | lasttestdate = 21 November | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 27 August | odidebutyear = 2009 | odidebutagainst = Ireland | odicap = 211 | lastodidate = 14 September | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = Australia | odishirt = 4 | club1 = Boland | year1 = 2000–2001 | club2 = Western Province | year2 = 2001–2002 | club3 = Warwickshire | year3 = 2002–present | clubnumber3 = 9 | club4 = Otago | year4 = 2005–2006 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 49 | runs1 = 3,763 | bat avg1 = 46.95 | 100s/50s1 = 9/18 | top score1 = 226 | deliveries1 = 702 | wickets1 = 5 | bowl avg1 = 79.60 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 1/5 | catches/stumpings1 = 29/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 68 | runs2 = 2,819 | bat avg2 = 51.25 | 100s/50s2 = 4/22 | top score2 = 137 | deliveries2 = 183 | wickets2 = 2 | bowl avg2 = 83.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 2/31 | catches/stumpings2 = 14/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 209 | runs3 = 14,053 | bat avg3 = 45.18 | 100s/50s3 = 33/70 | top score3 = 226 | deliveries3 = 5,234 | wickets3 = 61 | bowl avg3 = 48.40 | fivefor3 = 1 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 7/39 | catches/stumpings3 = 184/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 234 | runs4 = 8,346 | bat avg4 = 46.88 | 100s/50s4 = 15/57 | top score4 = 137 | deliveries4 = 1,552 | wickets4 = 54 | bowl avg4 = 27.01 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/55 | catches/stumpings4 = 69/– | date = 17 November | year = 2013 | source = http://www.cricketarchive.com/Archive/Players/10/10284/10284.html CricketArchive }} Ian Jonathan Leonard Trott (born 22 April 1981) is a South African-born English Test cricketer. Domestically, he plays for Warwickshire, and he has also played in South Africa and New Zealand. He was ICC and ECB Cricketer of the Year in 2011. A right-handed top-order batsman and occasional medium-pace bowler, he played two Twenty20 Internationals for England in 2007. Good performances for his county in 2008 and 2009, as well as a productive tour in 2008–09 with the England Lions, led to a call-up to the senior England Test squad in August 2009 for the fifth Ashes Test. He scored a century in that Test, becoming the 18th England player to do so on his Test debut. 18 months later, he scored another century at the MCG to set up the victory which saw England retain the Ashes. His highest England score in a Test match is 226, made against Bangladesh at Lord's on 28 May 2010, and he took his first Test wicket in the same match. He often fields at slip, particularly to the spinners. Personal and family life Trott was born in Cape Town to a South African family of English descent. Educated at Rondebosch Boys' High School and Stellenbosch University, he played for South Africa at both under-15 and under-19 level. In April 2009 he married Warwickshire's press officer Abi Dollery, granddaughter of former Warwickshire captain Tom Dollery. Their daughter, Lily, was born in October 2010. His half-brother, Kenny Jackson, represented the Netherlands and Western Province. External links * Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1981 birthsCategory:Living people